Casper (Jeremy Foley)
Casper is the main protagonist of the direct-to-video live-action films: ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' and ''Casper Meets Wendy''. He is voiced by Jeremy Foley. Biography Ghost Train and Deedstown In the spirit world, Casper was heading to the Ghost Central on a train with a skull head. Casper was confused about his whereabouts and is unaware of the fact that he is a ghost. He was thrown out of the train by one of the passengers whom he asked about his whereabouts. Casper found himself in the world of the living in a small town called Deedstown where he unintentionally scared a town full of people which lead to his realization that he is a ghost. Meeting a Friend Casper met with a 10-year-old boy named Chris Carson who has a love for ghosts and befriended Casper. Chris took him to his hideout called the Applegate Mansion where the Ghostly Trio lives. Chris gave Casper some lessons in being a ghost by covering him in a sheet. They also met with the Ghostly Trio who Chris introduces them to Casper. The Trio comes to the realization of Casper's uniqueness, for never going to ghost training therefore never having to put up with the monstrous ghoul known as Kibosh as he is in charged of the Ghost Central, so they intend to use Casper to prove themselves to Kibosh, so Kibosh would stop chasing them, but they were eased dropped by Kibosh’s assistant Snivel who heard every word and warn Kibosh. Training Casper’s first lesson was going through the stealth mode, which means going invisible. Casper managed it successfully on his first try. However, he managed to fail when it comes to scaring because of his nice attitude, leaving the Trio with no choice, but to kick him out. The next morning Casper visited Chris and tells him that he is leaving town, after his failure with the Trio. Chris insisted on helping Casper himself. Chris took Casper to school and thought him some lessons in an old spook book. Casper successfully passed all the lessons that Chris had thought him and humiliated a school bully name Brock Lee in the process. Saving a Store Owner Excited with his newfound powers, Casper tested them out on a thug who was robbing a grocery store. The store owner thanked him for saving his life, leading Casper to decide to use his powers to help out others. Preparing Dinner Later that night, Casper went into Chris’s house as they were preparing dinner for Chris’s father, Tim Carson’s arrival. With dinner set up, Chris insisted on Casper to wait by his window, so he can introduce his father to him. The plan failed when Casper was taken back to the Applegate Mansion by the Ghostly Trio, who found out about the good deeds he has given to others town and intended to stop by any means necessary, but Casper eventually escaped by distracting them. Meeting Tim Carson The next morning, he went to Chris's house in attempted to apologize but found Tim who was frightened by him at first, until Casper told him that he is Chris’s best friend. Tim came to the conclusion that he is Casper when Chris mentioned his name the night Casper was taken. Tim told Casper that Chris ran away after he and Chris had an argument for not believing in his son about Casper and thinks he has an overreact of imaginations, but Casper encouraged Tim to find him, so Casper and Tim both team up to find Chris. Casper assumed that Chris is at the Applegate Mansion, but Tim warned him that it will explode, so Casper rushed out to warn Chris. The Bomb and Kibosh Casper found Chris looked inside a closet, by the bully he humiliated along with his friends. Casper and Chris tried to break the door opened as the bomb, planted by a bomber named Bill Case was rigged to blow. Tim managed to break in and get Chris out to safety with Casper deciding to stay so he can deal with the bomb. With only a few seconds, Casper swallowed the bomb as it exploded in his stomach while being confronted by Kibosh. Casper saved the mansion leaving Bill Case in defeat and Kibosh amazed by his techniques to which Casper explained that the Trio taught him leaving the Trio with the idea to have Casper be their nephew, and Kibosh let them go in peace. The Friendly Ghost Later, Tim who had been wanted to take down the mansion decided to let Casper and the Ghostly Trio have it for keeps. Chris then have a girl named Jennifer meet Casper as she was frightened. Chris happily explained to Casper that he like the effect he had on people. Casper decided to have a new name for himself called Casper the Friendly Ghost. Afterlife with The Ghostly Trio Ever since Casper has been living under the wings of his three new guardians, The Ghostly Trio, they’ve done nothing more than scaring others and mistreating their nephew, by having him do choirs for them. One evening in a baseball game, Casper tried to calm the crowd down after being scared off by his uncles, but they, unfortunately, ran away due to Casper being a ghost. The Ghostly Trio then decided to have a relaxing vacation, for all their accomplishments with Casper having to do choirs. They went into a place called Sunny Brite Resorts, in which they scared off a happily married couple and took possession of there cabin as well as making Casper’s afterlife miserable. Meeting Wendy Fed up with his uncles' antics, Casper decided to go to a barn where he meets a little girl who turns out to be a witch named Wendy who was also going through the same treatment as her bewitching aunts. Realizing that they have a lot in common, Casper and Wendy became good friends. After having a good time in the resort together, Casper and Wendy came to the conclusion that ghosts and witches are each other’s worst enemies, so they came up with a plan for their elders to get along. The Dance Casper had his uncles possessed three human beings who resembled them and have them meet with Wendy’s aunts, to which they instantly fell for. Casper took Wendy outside and they dance into the beautiful night at the gazebo as they were being stalked by a boy named Josh Jackman whom Wendy had come into bad terms with, which lead to Casper believing that there was something going on between them. They soon discovered that their plan had failed when the Ghostly Trio was losing control of the humans they possessed as they were being confronted by witches where the head witch Gert attempt to use her powers on them causing them to flee. Breaking a Promise Later, Wendy told Casper that she and her aunts are on the run from an evil warlock named Desmond Spellman who intends on destroying her by using a magic portal called the Mystic Abyss. She also tells Casper not to tell his uncles about them not using magic because if they did Desmond will track them in his radar, but Casper broke his promise when he was trying to stand up to his uncles which lead to him accidentally spilling the beans. After being flushed by the Trio, Casper came out of the sewers to warn Wendy, only to find that they beat him to it leaving Wendy with no choice, but to use her wand against them leading Desmond to know her location. She threatens Casper to leave, after breaking his promise to her. Confronting Desmond Spellman and Saving Wendy Casper returned when Wendy and her aunts were captured by Desmond and his henchmen. Casper confronted the evil warlock to let Wendy go but was outmatched by his powers. Casper returned once again with Wendy’s wand that was taken by Josh and his friend right after she used it on the Ghostly Trio. Right when she used it on Desmond, it had very little effect as he used his magic and dragged her to the Abyss. Casper dived in to save her as Desmond attempted to close the wall on them. He was then confronted by a three-eyed monster who turned out to be the Ghostly Trio who used their ghostly powers and defeated the warlock. With the last dish effort, the Trio and Wendy’s aunts gotten Casper and Wendy out of the Abyss as Casper and Wendy fell unconscious. Aftermath They each woke up which gratifies their elders knowing that they are okay. Desmond’s Oracle in the mirror told them that Wendy is now the greatest witch for befriending a ghost. Casper and Wendy say their goodbyes and his uncles deciding to due Casper’s choirs for once. Category:Ghosts Category:Casper Category:Little kids Category:Males Category:Jeremy Foley Category:Characters Category:Someone who was played in Animated Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Deceased Category:Casper: A Spirited Beginning Characters Category:Casper Meets Wendy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters